¿Si te digo que te amo?
by yayira
Summary: colección de drabbles sasusaku inspirados en el manga y en su amor.


**HOLa aqui trayendo una Colección de drabbles SS. Inspirados en que sasuke vuelva awww!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es de Kishimoto y esta historia solo es para divertir …mía.**

**Contexto: después de la guerra. En una noche X**

**Espero que les guste son muyyyy cortitos D:**

* * *

**_Drable 1_**  
**_Lo que tu cabeza habla mientras finges no escucharla._**

-sirve más!- pidió Suigetsu muy animado, Naruto tomo la botella y lleno de nuevo el vaso junto con el de Sasuke quien lucía callado.

Al marco de la entrada de aquel bar de mala muerte una chica con el pelo naranja entro.

Llevaba un vestido ajustado color azul que llamo la atención de todo cliente del lugar. Las miradas se concentraban en lo bien que lucía la chica.

-se parece aa…- pensamiento que expresaron de manera simultánea. Suigetsu y Naruto, rieron divertidos- di tu primero- pidió Naruto.

Mientras sasuke miraba con atención a la chica en cuestión. No tenía nada especial en particular. Pelo por los hombros, cabello lacio color naranja. Tez blanca, ojos miel.

- a Karin- añadió el chico d dientes filosos.

-que? Claro qué no! se parece a Sakura- se quejó el Rubio.

-Karin- insistió Suigetsu mirando los ojos de la chica.

-Sakura, mira el corte de cabello y su nariz. De lejos bien podría ser ella.

-Karin! mira ponle gafas y unos shorts diminutos y es ella.

-tu di Sasuke- y allí estaban de nuevo los dos escandalosos, hablando al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué eran clones amorfos?

-no se parece a ninguna. Y Karin no es como Sakura- respondió de manera natural.

-pero que amargado eres Sasuke- se quejó Suigetsu- es obvio, porque no son la misma persona. Pero yo si veo algo en ambas.

Naruto se quedó meditando el asunto un par de segundos. Y con una sonrisa torcida añadió -lo tengo…sus piernas!.

-las piernas?- Suigetsu miro con descaro las piernas de la chica.

Y Sasuke dio una mirada sobria. No eran las piernas, ni una pizca se parecía a las de Sakura. Hecho una sonrisa para sus estúpidos compañeros.

-parece que Sasuke sabe de esto mejor que yo- añadió Naruto mordaz.

-esta bien Sasuke, llevamos por el camino de la sabiduría- pidió escéptico el chico.

-No hace falta sarcasmos para saber lo obvio. Ellas no tienen punto de comparación. Así de sencillo.

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Naruto con una risa burlona - yo creo que el cabello rojo de Karin te recordaba a Sakura.

-eso y que ambas morían por él.

-y que tal esos labios…seguro querías suplantar los de Sakura-chan.

Esto se había vuelto una sala de interrogatorios. A lo que Sasuke no contesto. No contesto a sus absurdos cuestionamientos.

La realidad es que Karin era una chica con muchas habilidades que le llevaría a su objetivo. Mientras que Sakura…

-que pasa Sasuke?- instigo Naruto - hemos visto como miras a Sakura-chan.

-bueno la tía esta como quiere- añadió Suigetsu.

-ya cállense! No venimos a hablar de Sakura- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-oh! eres un cobarde Sasuke, un gatito asustado eso es lo que eres!

Lo tenían harto muy harto.

-ya está bien. ¡Se acabó!. Sakura tiene los pechos medianos y firmes. Unas piernas torneadas y un buen trasero. Demasiado bueno. Y una cintura pequeña. De la medida perfecta. Tiene unos ojos verdes en los que te pierdes en una sola mirada y una sonrisa que hace que tu corazón palpite con fuerza y además de tener un cabello rosa bonito y sedoso. Ella huele a cerezas.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban bañadas en rojo. ¿Cómo carajos había dicho tanta estupidez?

Sus pensamientos lo habían traicionado. Los ojos de sus compañeros se encontraban como platos.

Y después de estallar en una abierta carcajada. Sasuke retomo su sería postura.

-jajajajaja jajAjaja

-está claro que es el alcohol- añadió entre carcajadas Suigetsu.

-jajajajaaj hoy es el fin del mundo. Sasuke hablando de esta forma jajAjaja.

-¡ya! Paren con sus risas….ella me gusta ¿contentos? Siempre me ha gustado- aclaro indignado.

FIN.

* * *

_**pues hay tienen sasuke admitiendo sus sentimientos ...inspirador ¿cierto?**_

_**nos vemos pronto con el siguiente.**_

_**y bueno iwal estoy haciendo otras dos historias al tiempo que esta...si se pasan espero que les guste alguna.**_

_**si comentan denme ideas :3 una palabra, lo que sea es bueno y sirve :)**_

_**disculpad mi basca de ortografia TT_TT la mejorare...**_


End file.
